


Unspoken is just our language.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr requests. [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy Jackson, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: They’ve never been one for intimate words when it comes for one and another and when, in the rare occasions that such words were exchanged, there had been been threats uttered afterwards to kill the other if one of them confessed what they considered each other to someone else.





	Unspoken is just our language.

**Author's Note:**

> (Percy prompt) Clarisse LaRue

There’s no words exchanged when she joins him and, of course, she joins him. (Percy isn’t the only person to lose the girl they loved for the gods; they, the gods, had made promises after the Battle of New York of history not repeating and while they didn’t keep them Percy would keep the one he swore to Luke.) 

They’ve never been one for intimate words when it comes for one and another and when, in the rare occasions that such words were exchanged, there had been been threats uttered afterwards to kill the other if one of them confessed what they considered each other to someone else. 

That’s fine. Having another person brave (and stupid if you asked demi-gods who didn’t personally know him) enough to argue with him on plans and, in privacy, wake him up from a nightmare (“You’re not worth shit if you don’t sleep. You know that so stop avoiding it.”) is worth more than any declarations.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me one word, a character (to pair with Percy), and I’ll write at least three sentences of the pairing with dark!Percy.
> 
> Tags at the end of the ask: as a leader Percy is more than open to hearing other people’s suggestions, it’s just people who don’t personally know him and have seen what he can do, especially what he can do accidentally are afraid to argue with him.


End file.
